A real romantic
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel decides to do something very romantic for his mate Drade on valentines Day


_**A REAL ROMANTIC **_

Drade was exhausted from helping the boys on a hunt as she walked in the door of the apartment she and Gabriel shared. Drade removed her trench coat to hang it on the coat stand next to the door before walking inside. The tired huntress worked her way into the kitchenette only to find a note waiting for her there on the fridge from Gabriel telling her to meet him outside on the porch. Drade put the letter down on the counter before starting to work her way outside a little apprehensively cause you see it was Valentines Day, one of Gabriel's favourite holidays but usually because he got to have fun all day long with her. This Valentines Day she'd been gone all day so Drade half expected Gabriel to jump her as soon as she exited the apartment but instead she found a much different seen.

On the porch there was a full spa hot tub set up with rose petals strewn about, champagne sitting in a bucket of ice with a glass next to it and candles lit all around. Gabriel was standing just off to the side with a huge smile on his face but Drade also noticed the rather casual way he was dressed, instead of his usual layers of garb he was wearing a black-silk dress shirt undone at the top by about 4 or so buttons, his jeans were also black with no belt, his hair was mussed slightly and he was in bare feet. Drade smiled as she walked outside her heels clicking on the wooden porch as Gabriel's hazel eyes met her emerald green ones.

"What is all this?" Drade asked

"This is a night just for you" Gabriel said with a smile on his face

"What are you talking about?" Drade asked confused

"I'm talking about how much you could use a night off, now go ahead get in" Gabriel insisted gesturing towards the hot tub.

Drade walked towards the inviting looking hot tub before stripping down to nothing then climbing into it. Gabriel came back outside after Drade had climbed into the hot tub with a tray containing sushi, cheese and crackers. Drade's first thought that came to mind was the cheesy casa erotica video they'd done to warn the boys about the horsemen just before Gabriel took on his brother Lucifer.

"I've got the snacks you ordered" Gabriel stated with a seductive grin and raised eyebrow

"This isn't another cheesy video for Casa Erotica is it?" Drade asked teasingly

Gabriel walked over setting the tray on the table next to her before grabbing the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket then popping its top. Gabriel smiled at Drade as he poured a glass for Drade then handed it too her, the smell mingling the smell of rose petals.

"Well aren't you the romantic tonight" Drade stated as she waved the glass of champagne under her nose. Gabriel smiled as he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Drade's lips who returned the gesture lovingly.

"Just relax and enjoy" Gabriel stated with a warm smile

"Alright, then could you get me my…?" Drade trailed off as Gabriel waved his wrist before opening his hand to reveal her Ipod in his hand.

"Mind reader" Drade said playfully smirking as she took it from him

Drade did relax for the first time in a long time she truly relaxed, enjoying the scent of the rose petals while listening to her music. After about an hour Drade started to feel like she was ready to get out so she opened her eyes only to see Gabriel standing with a towel slung over his arm at the door.

"I repeat mind reader," Drade stated again pulling her headphones out as Gabriel walked over to her unravelling the towel in the process. Drade stood up in the hot tub as Gabriel wrapped the towel around her then swooped a hand under her knees to scoop Drade into his arms. Gabriel's archangel strength meant it was no problem for him to carry Drade into the bedroom single handily while she simply went along with it, curious now to see just what else he had in mind.

Gabriel laid Drade on the red silk sheets of the bed, snapping his fingers to replace the towel with a sheer negligee in black. Drade smiled as she propped herself up on one elbow while Gabriel pulled 2 bowels off the dresser to bring over to the bed, one containing melted chocolate and the other had fresh strawberries in it.

"Time for dessert" Gabriel said crawling up beside Drade

Gabriel dipped one of the plump, luscious strawberries into the warm, melted chocolate coating it thoroughly then placed it in Drade's mouth. Gabriel continued to feed Drade until the strawberries were all gone, snapping his fingers afterwards to make the bowels disappear. Drade moved up closer to Gabriel, cupping his cheek before pulling him in for a deep, loving kiss that he returned.

"I'm not done yet," Gabriel told her as he pulled from the kiss

"What more could you possibly do?" Drade asked with a giggle

"This" Gabriel stated pulling out a heart shaped box with a bow on it.

Drade took the gift box from Gabriel with raised eyebrows then began to open it but as she lifted the lid Drade was struck speechless. Gabriel had got her a choker much like the one she always wore but it was pure black leather with a brilliant, crimson coloured ruby in its centre. Drade removed it from the box to try on as Gabriel moved behind her to help her put it on.

"Do you like it?" Gabriel asked happily

"I love it…and I love you" Drade stated turning to kiss him deeply again

It was the best valentines Day Drade had ever had.


End file.
